Odd's Someone
by TeruSkylar
Summary: Suck at summaries... Please Read?...


Rikka sighed as she walked through the gate of Kadic Academy. She looked around and saw a map of the campus. She walked to it and began pointing at buildings and mumbling to herself. She then smiled once she knew the way to the principle's office. She began her walk and noticed that it was around lunch, seeing as people were walking from classes to the lunch building.

She quickly went and got to principle's office, was in an out in twenty minutes, to have Jim the gym teacher, escort her to lunch. People stared at her.

It didn't help that her blue jeans had huge knee holes, wore converse with different colored tips, a blue sweatshirt one size to big for her on. Another thing was her hair. It was all the way down to her butt. She quickly pulled it up into a neat bun. Another thing, and the last thing, were here eyes. One was green, and the other blue.

She looked around as she walked with Jim to the lunch room. Everyone who came to lunch was still in line or sitting down. Jim went in line and got a tray of food with the good stuff. She followed suit and got the normal school food.

"Hey, I'm Rosa. You must be new here if Jim is here," The lunch room lady said. Rikka looked at her and smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah... I'm Rikka... Rikka Lanac." The lunch room lady smiled and handed her another cup of chocolate pudding. Rikka smiled and thanked her before looking for an empty table to eat as Jim went outside to eat.

"Hey new girl!"

Rikka looked around and saw a blonde wave her over. He had a purple diamond in the middle of his spiked up hair. He also wore all purple with a dog head on his shirt. Rikka pointed to herself, and the boy nodded, waving her over. She noticed that he was a table with a seat open. She picked up her tray and walked over.

"I'm Odd! Nice to meet you!" The boy in purple said, as she sat down. "Rikka.. Nice to meet you too..."

"This is Jeremie, or Einstein as we call him. Yumi, she's from Japan. And, Ulrich, a soccer player," Odd said, pointing to each one of his friends. They all waved and said hey.

"I like your eyes," Jeremie said. Rikka ducked her head. "Thanks... Genetic disorder, the doctors believe... But I'm the only on in the family who has it.." Rikka replied as she took a small spoon scoop of pudding.

"So what classes do you have?" Yumi asked.

"Um... Hang on," Rikka replied and looked through all the papers and got out her schedule and gave it to Yumi.

"So you have most of your classes with Einstein here... With two free periods. How did you manage that?" Yumi asked as she read over the paper, before handing it back to her.

"Dad. He is in the military. He works on computer programming most of the time, but he normally needs me on another computer helping him most of the time when he isn't. I go back over his mistakes and fix them," Rikka replied.

"Another computer Einstein eh?" Ulrich asked, while looking at Jeremie, who was carefully studying Rikka. Rikka blushed. "I do some of my own programming too... I normally work on creating on my own games. So far... All down in the toilet..." Rikka said. Odd looked to Rikka.

"What are some of them on?" He asked. Rikka finished her first pudding cup.

"My dreams, mostly..." She replied.

"Can I hear about one?" Odd asked. Yumi nodded in agreement to Odd's question.

"Sure, but don't think me weird... The main one I'm having right now is where there is this group of friends, they go to this whole entire new world and fight off all these different monsters to help protect that world. Not only the world but to help save this girl who is trapped on the world.

"She has a sister who is in the real world somewhere, who has no clue of anything, until this evil thing gets a hold of her, handing all of her memories back in order to get the key of destroying the world that the girl is on. The evil thing wants to rule the world, so it gets a lot of trouble to this group of friends," Rikka said while turning the papers around to see blank pages and takes a pen out of her pocket and begins sketching the new world and what some of the monsters look like.

"Your drawings are cool! Maybe Einstein can help you one day," Odd said, as he passed the papers around to the group. Everyone held in a gasp as their eyes grew.

"This is incredible. You could be an artist," Yumi said with a smile, making Rikka forget about their gasps. Rikka blushed, "Do you think so? Dad said before mom disappeared that she was an artist Not very popular, but was one of the best, according to him."

"Miss Lanac Hopper! Time to go see the rest of the school!" Jim called out. Rikka looked out the window, and nodded her head. She gathered her papers. "Sorry guys, but I better go. See you guys, maybe later?.."

"Definitely!\See ya, later Rikka!" She heard from the group. She smiled and once she had all her papers, she got up, dumping her trash into the garbage pin before leaving with Jim to see the rest of the campus.

Staying with the group.

"Hopper... Could she be related to Aelita?..." Ulrich asked, Jeremie. Jeremie had been quiet the whole time that she was there. "It is possible... They are about the same age. But with Aelita looking like her mother, Rikka possibly had more looks from her father's side... She's also hiding something from us, or she doesn't know it herself," came Jeremie's reply. "I'll check it later tonight."

Aelita comes in. She sees the group, smiles, waves, grabs food, then sits with the group.

"So what's new guys?" She asked. She began to eat.

"You might have a sister," Yumi said.

"A sister... I did once.. But she never went to Lyoko with me and my father.. Father had put something into her before we left. She was staying at a friends house when it all happened... She would be our age now. She was two when it had happened... Mom left her with a daycare friend while she disappeared.." Aelita said, looking down at her food.

"I don't remember anything about her but her age.." Aelita said.

"I believe she is here... But I have to do some research before we can say that it is her," Jeremie said with a smile. Aelita looked to him and smiled. Under the table, one of Aelita's hands and one of Jeremie's hands found each other held them. They both smiled more.

Odd finished his second lunch and got up with Ulrich and went to their next class. Gym with Jim.

Rikka sighed as unpacked her bag and boxes that had arrived a day before she did. She placed jackets and dresses in the hanging part of her dresser and shirts, pants in one drawer and all her other girl stuff in the last drawer. She placed all her books on the desk. She lined them up by author and by series. Lastly she took out her computer, modem, router, and all the gadgets that came along with it.

She quickly began putting everything together, before seeing a weird sign pop up. It looked like a target only on the last outer ring is had three lines pointing out on the bottom and one from the top. She blinked and noticed that it was gone. She shook her head and began working on some programs for her father.

He wasn't really her biologic father. This has her adoptive father. Her real father disappeared along with her mother and sister. Once she checked the time, she shut everything down after saving it all, and began her walk to the lunch room for dinner. Before she even got out of the dorm, the lights went out. Rikka went straight to a wall and slid down it and clutched onto herself.

She was scared of the dark.

"Rikka?"

She looked up to see Odd by the door. She got up slowly and slid across the wall and opened the door. Odd grabbed her hand and began to run outside. What she didn't notice was that her hair fell from its bun form and went into a pony tail form.

"Where are we going?!" Rikka asked. Wind blew hard. Electricity sparked from the lights as they ran through a park.

"Somewhere safe!" Odd replied back. Once to the middle of a forest area, he bent over and opened a sewer opening. "Get in and climb down!"

Rikka looked at him like he was crazy. She looked down and then heard a small clap of electricity come near by. She quickly got down and began to climb the ladder down into the sewers. Odd followed and he shut the metal door. Once to the bottom, Rikka latched herself onto Odd's arm.

"Afraid of the dark?" Odd asked. Rikka nodded. "There is nothing to be afraid of the dark. You have me here now to protect you!" Rikka giggled a little. They jumped over a huge gap and then walked to another ladder. Odd climbed first and then helped Rikka out. She looked up to see an old factory. Wind blew her hair to the other side of her. Odd noticed it.

"You have pretty hair!"

"Thank you!"

Odd shut the door and they went in. Odd told her to grab a rope and swing down to the elevator. She did as told and went in the elevator with him. He pushed the button to go down. Once to the main room, Rikka noticed a three screen computer, and Jeremie working it.

"What is going on?.." Rikka asked.

"This is where all the magic happens. Einstein will explain," Odd said.

"Hey Odd, Rikka. Rikka it turns out that your dreams are memories of the past, and things of the future. Odd and you will go down to the next floor and will be materialized into a new world called Lyoko," Jeremie said. "I have setup the scanners. You better go. Aelita and Ulrich are already there. Yumi just got devirtualized."

Odd nodded. Odd and Rikka went down to the next floor and got out to the scanners. Odd got in one and Rikka looked a little hesitant then got in another one with a small encouraging push from Yumi. "You'll do fine, Rikka. I trust you!"

Rikka nodded and the doors shut. She heard Jeremie's voice, "Scan Odd. Scan Rikka. Transfer Odd. Transfer Rikka. Virtualization." Wind blew around her. She closed her eyes as she felt her self appear in the air.

Her arms were spread out making her body look like a lower case t. She dropped to the ground into a on one knee position. She looked up and around. Odd was then beside her. He was in a purple one suit outfit. He had on, what looked like paw gloves, a tail, and ears. He looked adorable. She looked down at herself. She wore a simple outfit of white pants, blue thigh skirt, a blue belly tank with a full white tank under it. white arm gloves with blue trimming. Around her calves were blue ribbon that went down into blue ribbon formed shoes on her feet.

Odd noticed that her ears pointed like an elf and that there was a blue earring in the cartridge of her right ear. "You look nice. You appear to be a guardian like Aelita. So that means if Aelita gets hit and devirtualized, you can deactivate the towers!" Odd said has he circled her. They heard a crash and looked to each other before nodding and running in that direction.

"Nice timing!" Ulrich called out as a monster came out of nowhere and began attacking. He was wearing a black and yellow one piece suit, holding a sword.

"Rikka get to Aelita! She'll show you what to do!" Jeremie's voice said. Rikka looked around before nodding to herself, and ran towards Aelita. Aelita held her hand out. Rikka took it and they began to run towards a tower. Rikka went in first and then Aelita. They walked to the middle and one at a time rose to the next platform.

"Place your hand on the screen," Aelita said. Rikka slowly placed her hand on the screen that appeared once they got to the platform.

Rikka's name appeared, then the word Code, then Lyoko. "Tower is deactivated," Aelita said.

"Good job, Rikka." Jeremie said.

"But all I did was place my hand on a screen..." Rikka said. She felt down because she couldn't have helped Odd or Ulrich out. "Yes, but you stopped an virus from trying to take over the world. I'm going to devirtualize you guys now, and we'll explain more then."

Rikka felt her body disappear and reappear in the scanner after awhile. She leaned against the wall, her legs feeling very numb. The door opened. Everyone including Jeremie was there. Rikka gave a small smile before closing her eyes and falling forward. Arms caught her and pulled her out of the scanner.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into Aelita's eyes. "You have my sister's eyes..."

"That is because.. I am your sister..." Aelita said with a small smile. Rikka then noticed that her head was in Aelita's lap. Rikka felt memories rush to her and she turned and wrapped her arms around Aelita's waist and tried to breathe.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't have been there while you grew up... But I'm here now," Aelita said. Rikka smiled and tears landed on Aelita's dress. "I'm tired, Aelita... Can you sing the lullaby mom sang us to sleep?..."

"Once we get back to the school, Rikka. I think we all should get some sleep," Aelita said. Rikka nodded and was picked up by Odd. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. She glared at Odd as he chuckled.

Behind them Jeremie held Aelita's hand, and Ulrich held Yumi's. They all knew Odd found his someone. Aelita was happy to have family now. Seeing as no damage was done but a small electricity outage in the city by the wind, no return to the past was needed. Everyone went to bed. Aelita quickly went and saw Rikka before she went to bed.

"I don't remember mom at all, Rikka... I don't even remember her lullaby... But I will sing a song I wrote. There is a world, that is virtual and different. It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right. Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; Today, make Evil go away! Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call! Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all!" That's as far as she got to softly sing before she noticed that Rikka was asleep. Aelita then quickly went and saw Jeremie, giving him a goodnight kiss then went to her own room.

That night Aelita never had a nightmare. all she had were pleasant dreams of memories having fun with Rikka.


End file.
